


Pippin, Passing Through

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minas Tirith, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Beregond, Bergil, Pippin and the passwords of the Gates of Minas Tirith.Three different points of view.





	Pippin, Passing Through

I am to teach him the passwords, this stranger. All of them? He looks trustworthy, his demeanour open, but so young! Should he bear the burden of so much responsibility?  
  
I thought he was a boy not much older than myself, but look, he knows the password! Here we are, passing outside the Gate together, as if I was with my father or uncle!  
  
I may know the passwords to every gate, but I am far from home—an old city, in a war older still. I am older than they think, yet Elrond was right: I am too young.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words according to MS Word.  
> The Tolkien Weekly prompt was, obviously, "password".


End file.
